Back In Time?
by sakuraxgaara2233
Summary: I sakura haruno goes back in time. I learned I had the 12 tailed fox in me. Will I be able to save Sasuke,Naruto,My Mom,Thrid Hokage,and the whole village? Will I be able to survive? Plz R&R Sakuraxkiba
1. Chapter 1

Back In Time?

Disclaimer: Do not own Nauto or anyother anime!!!!

Summuray: I sakura haruno goes back in time. I learned I had the 12 tailed fox in me. Will I be able to save Sasuke,Naruto,My Mom,Thrid Hokage,and the whole village? Will I be able to survive?

"talking"

'thoughts'

**Inner sakura**

_Flash back_

Now the story begins

I woke up the next was a beautiful I got up to comb my hair.I started to but then I realized I have long hair again.I look at my bed and it was my same bed when I was 12 years old.

"Sweety get ready" I heard from downstairs.

I gasped...... How can that be she died when I was 12 in the Chuunin I got up and deceiced to head to my old closet. I saw black short shorts so I put those on then I look for a shirt. I found a red tank top.I then heard a hissing type voice. I look around but didn't see anyone. I kept on looking untill I heard someone say.

'Kit your back in time.'a hissing voice said.

'Who are you?' I asked.

'Im the 12 tailed fox' it gowled

'Why are you in me?'

'I've always been in you just didn't help out.'it gowled

"Bye mom" I yelled. I'm going to try to avoid any questions about my new look. I walked up to the window and undid the lock I put charka in my feet and i boosted off. I ran on the roofs of houses I even stop at the stone with all the names on it I was sad because my moms name was going to be on it but happy because she saved the village but she did die. I deiced I better go so I took off. I run up to the window in the acadamy in my class room I opened the window and jumped through. Then I walked up to Naruto.

"Hi, Sakura-chan!" he yelled

"Hi, Naruto......Do you mind if I sit by you?" I asked.

"Sure!" he yelled.

So I sat down and waited for Ino to get ten minutes later Ino came busting through the door.

"Howd you get here so fast billboard brow?!" she yelled

"Well I just used charka to get here unlike you Pig." I said.

"Come fight me now for Sasuke"she yelled

"Have him I don't like him at all."

"What!" all his fangirls yelled.

"Do I have to spell it out for you idiots? I D O N T L I K E H I M!" I yelled

"Ok"they said while cracking there knuckles.

"Do you really want to fight me?" I asked.

"Yep" they said

Then I stood up walked up to the door "Come on we are taking this outside." I said. So they followed me outside. "Ready?" I asked

"Yep" they said

I hit the ground and it went into millions of peices all the girls fell on the ground and cried.

"You guys should quit being a ninja if that hurt you" I said

"Sakura Haruno howd you learn to do that." the sensei asked.

"I train unlike those girls. They just try to act cute to get by Sasuke I train. And I have perfect charka control so I focused some charka in my hand and hit the ground" I explaind.

"Good job" he said

I walked back in the class room and sat down.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please R&R

Please give me any ideals and anycouple.

By sakuraxgaara223


	2. Chapter 2

Back In Time?

Disclaimer: Do not own Nauto or anyother anime!!!!

Summuray: I sakura haruno goes back in time. I learned I had the 12 tailed fox in me. Will I be able to save Sasuke,Naruto,My Mom,Thrid Hokage,and the whole village? Will I be able to survive?

"talking"

'thoughts'

**Inner sakura**

_Flash back _

Recap

"Do you really want to fight me?" I asked.

"Yep" they said

Then I stood up walked up to the door "Come on we are taking this outside." I said. So they followed me outside. "Ready?" I asked

"Yep" they said

I hit the ground and it went into millions of peices all the girls fell on the ground and cried.

"You guys should quit being a ninja if that hurt you" I said

"Sakura Haruno howd you learn to do that." the sensei asked.

"I train unlike those girls. They just try to act cute to get by Sasuke I train. And I have perfect charka control so I focused some charka in my hand and hit the ground" I explaind.

"Good job" he said

I walked back in the class room and sat down.

End of Recap

'Is that really Sakura?' Sasuke thought.

"Ok class were going to check to see who pasts." Iruka said.

time skip to Sakura's name

"Ok Sakura Haruno" Iruka said.

So Sakura walked up to the door and went in.

"Ok do a **Bunshin no Jutsu**" Iruka said.

So Sakura did that and it was perfect.

"Wow" The teacher said," You pass."

So Sakura walked out and had her headband on.

"Naruto Uzamiki"

Naruto walked in and passed the test then he walked out with a head band.

"Good job" Sakura said to Naruto.

"Thanks you two." Naruto said.

"Next" Iruka said.

Time skip to end of day (For school)

"Ok for those who pass come here tomorrow and you will be put on a team" Iruka said.

"Ok" Everyone said and left.

To Sakura

Sakura got up and went to a training field and started to get her stamna back up.

Time skip to 8:00

By that time she had the stamna she had when she was 16 years old.

"Well this is still bad but I guess its alright." Sakura said. Then she left and went home. When she got there she ate dinner and went to bed.

Next Morining

Sakura walk up and took a shower then she got dress and got her morining stuff done she put her headband around her waist and went down stairs ate breakfest and left.

When she was walking she ran into Ino.

"Hi Ino" Sakura said.

"Hi Billbord brow" Ino said.

"Whatever" Sakura said and went ahead. When they got in class Sakura went by Naruto

"Hey Naruto" Sakura said.

"Hey Sakura want to sit by me?" Naruto asked.

"I guess." Sakura said and sat down.

"Hey get up out of my sit" The fangirls said.

"No" Sakura said and sent them a glare that would make Itachi run for his money. The girls all screamed and ran to a seat.

Time skip till Iruka came in

"Ok the teams are...................................................Team 7 Naruto,Sasuke,Sakura. Team 8 Hinata, Kiba, Shino. Team 8 Ino, Shikmura, Choji." Iruka said._____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Back In Time

Recap

"Hi Ino" Sakura said.

"Hi Billbord brow" Ino said.

"Whatever" Sakura said and went ahead. When they got in class Sakura went by Naruto

"Hey Naruto" Sakura said.

"Hey Sakura want to sit by me?" Naruto asked.

"I guess." Sakura said and sat down.

"Hey get up out of my sit" The fangirls said.

"No" Sakura said and sent them a glare that would make Itachi run for his money. The girls all screamed and ran to a seat.

Time skip till Iruka came in

"Ok the teams are...................................................Team 7 Naruto,Sasuke,Sakura. Team 8 Hinata, Kiba, Shino. Team 8 Ino, Shikmura, Choji." Iruka said

End of recap

AN: I want to thank the people who reviewed me so thanks.

Now the story begins

"Ok class go eat lunch and then come back please" Iruka said. So Sakura got up and went outside when someone called,

"Hey Sakura wait up please!" Naruto yelled.

'Hey does he have my brother in him?' the fox asked.

'Yeah he has the 9 tailed fox in him' I thought,'Oh and what can I call you?'

"Hey Naruto" I said and stopped.

'Just call me Neko'Neko said.

'Kay Neko it is'I thought

"Hey Sakura-chan want to eat ramen with me?" Naruto asked.

"Sure Naruto lead the way" I said and followed him. When we got there we sat down on the booth

"Hey Naruto what would you like" The old man asked.

"Um Chicken flaver." Naruto said.

"And you?" The old man asked.

"I'll take a miso ramen please." I said.

"Ok" Then old man said, then he started to cook.

"Hey Sakura whyd you come with me?" Naruto asked.

"Well were teammates and friends right." I said.

"Ok just wanted to make sure." Naruto said. Then the old man bought us our food.

"Thanks" We said and then started to eat. (Can someone tell me what they say before they eat please) When we were dont we got up and paid.

"Hey Naruto i'll meet you back in school, i'm going to pratice" I said.

"Ok see you there"Naruto said. Then I started to run to a training feild.

'Hey Neko?' I thought.

'Hmm' Neko said.

'Do I have to train in fire or something' I thought

'Hm well yeah but you need to pratice fire,water,wind, and earth.'Neko said.

'Ok which on should we start on' I thought.

'Hm we will start on fire.' Neko said.

' Ok so what should I do?' I thought.

'Try to make a fire ball in your hand.' Neko said.

'Ok' I thought and tried it. The fire ball was as big as a volley ball. 'Was that good.' I thought.

'Yeah but could be better' Neko said.

"Oh I got to go back to the acadmy" I said and started to run there. When I got there I saw Naruto and Sasuke there," Hey Naruto Sasuke" I said and sat down.

"Hi Sakura-chan" Naruto said.

"Hn" Sasuke said.

3 hours later

'Should I let my power show or not?' I thought

'You should since you did it in class' Neko said.

'Ok' I thought and looked up "Naruto what are you doing" I asked even thought I know what hes doing.

"Our sensei is getting a punishment" Naruto said and set a earser on top of the door.

"Dope hes a jonin hes not going to fall for that." Sasuke said.

"I think he is" I said. Then I heard footsteps. Then we saw the door open and our sensei get hit on the head with a earser.

"Hahahahahahaha" Naruto laughed.

"Hn" Sasuke a Hnd

I just put coughs in to cover up my laughs "Told you" I said to Sasuke.

"Ok meet me up on the roof" Kakashi said and poofed away leaving leafs. I just poofed away leaving cherry blossoms. Naruto and Sasuke ran up the stairs;

Now to me and Kakashi

We just sat there when we heard the door get slammed open.

"I got here first!" Naruto screamed.

"No you didn't" Sasuke said.

"Lets get to know each other" Kakashi said.

"What do we say?" Naruto asked.

"Name,likes,dislike,hobbies,dream" Kakashi said.

"You go first." I said.

"Ok my name is Kakashi thats all you need to know." Kakashi said," Blondie"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki I like Ramen my hobbies are eating ramen my dislike is waiting 3 minutes to eat ramen my dream is to become the hokage." Naruto said.

"Kay Blackie" Kakashi said.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha I like nothing I hate alot of things my hobbie is training and my goal in life is to kill a certain someone."

"Kay Pinky" Kakashi said.

"Sakura Haruno likes to train hates to be called pinky hobbie is to train and my dream is to become the best medic nin in konoha" I said.

"Ok meet me in training ground 7 at 5:00 and don't eat." Kakashi said "Bye" and poofed away.

Time skip to 5:00 a.m

When I got there I saw Naruto and Sasuke.

"Hey guys" I said and got out a apple and started to eat it.

"Your cheating." Sasuke said.

"He said not to if you dont want to throw up and I need it for power." I said.

"Can I have one?" Naruto asked.

"Sure" I said and gave him one.

Sasuke just hold out his hand and I gave him one.

"So we need to work in a team to win you guys in?" I asked.

"Yep" Naruto said.

"I guess " Sasuke said.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

By,

SakuraxGaara2233

please R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Recap

When I got there I saw Naruto and Sasuke.

"Hey guys" I said and got out a apple and started to eat it.

"Your cheating." Sasuke said.

"He said not to if you dont want to throw up and I need it for power." I said.

"Can I have one?" Naruto asked.

"Sure" I said and gave him one.

Sasuke just hold out his hand and I gave him one.

"So we need to work in a team to win you guys in?" I asked.

"Yep" Naruto said.

"I guess " Sasuke said.

End of recap

"So whats the plan?" Naruto asked.

"Hm first Naruto hide behind a tree kay." I said.

"Kay" Naruto said.

"Then Sasuke hide up in a tree" I stopped and saw Sasuke nod "Then i'll hide in a bush under the tree and Naruto jump out and make clones then start to attack him then Sasuke come out and punch him then i'll go and grab both the bells and give it to you guys kay." I said.

"Yep" Naruto said and Sasuke nodded.

Few hours later

Kakashi just got there "Hey guys sorry I was late I got lost." he said.

"Yeah yeah yeah" Naruto said."Can we get started." Naruto said.

"Kay ready set GO"Kakashi yelled. And the guys went into plan so I went under the tree were Sasuke was up the tree.(There was a bush) Naruto ran at him and made the clones then Sasuke came out and punch him he went in the air so I went and jumped out of the bush and grabbed Kakashi. I went and punch him so he flew back but before he left my reach I grabbed the bells and threw them to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Catch!" I yelled while I threw them the bells. Sasuke looked up and caught it while Naruto got hit on the forehead."Sorry!" I yelled again. Then I landed on the ground next to them.

"Is he alright?" Naruto asked.

"Him?" I asked and then pushed him with my foot"Yeah he should be alright" I said.

"Hey Sasuke or Naruto can you get a bucket of water please"I asked.

"Sure Sakura-chan"Naruto said jumping up and down then ran off. A few minutes later he came back with the water.

"Thanks" I said and threw the bucket of water on our sensei. Then Kakashi started to get up.

"What happened?" He asked.

"You got knocked out and we got the bells" I said.

"Who did?" Kakashi asked.

"All of us" we said together.

"Kay you guys pass" Kakashi said suprised.

"Thanks now i'm going to train" I said and walked off. I went to a training ground and saw Ino,Tenten, and Hinata there."Hey what are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"N-nothing b-b-but trying t-t-to t-t-t-train" Hinata said.

"And you two" I asked nodding to them.

"Same" Tenten said.

"Same billboard brow" Ino said.

"Heh whatever pig" I said and stuck my tonuge out at her.

"W-w-what are y-y-you doing h-h-here?" Hinata asked.

"About to train you girls want to train too?" I asked.

"Sure but were on different teams is this going to work?" Ino asked worried.

"Of course Ino we can train together for now on if you guys want we can meet here everyday and become stronger" I said.

"Kay for now on we meet here Monday-Saturday at 5:00 p.m to 9:00 p.m" Tenten said.

"Agree" We all said.

"Oh and Hinata we got to make you come out of the shell" I said.

"H-h-how?" Hinata asked.

"It can happen if you try hina" I said,"Oh and is it ok for me to call you Hina?" I asked.

"Yes i-i-i'll try my best and you can c-c-call me Hina" Hinata said.

"Kay will start today" I said," How about we pratice our aim"

"Yeah!" Hinata and Ino yellled or atleast Ino did.

"But i'm a master at it" Tenten said.

"That dosen't matter you can still do it and get better, Hm how about you try to hit a further target then us." I said.

"You know what Saku I love that ideal." Tenten said with a gleam in her eyes.

"Hehehe thanks it comes once in awhile"I said laughing.

"Now lets get started!" Ino yelled.

"Y-yeah" Hinata said.

"Kay" Both me and Tenten said.

After a few hours Hinata hit all of the targets but two, Ino missed 3, Tenten and I hit all our targets.

"Kay girls *pant* will come back at the same time tomorrow but if you have a mission try to get here after it" I said breating kinda hard.

"Kay!" The girls yelled.

"Night" I said.

"Night" They all said and we went our seprate ways.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

By, SakuraxGaara2233

Sasuke: Please Review

Me: Sasuke were did you come from?

Naruto: Believe it please rea-

Me: Naruto Sasuke already said it.

Naruto: Dang you Sasuke


	5. Chapter 5

Back in time?

"Talking"

'thoughts'

**inner Sakura or weapons and moves**

Recap

"Of course Ino we can train together for now on if you guys want we can meet here everyday and become stronger" I said.

"Kay for now on we meet here Monday-Saturday at 5:00 p.m to 9:00 p.m" Tenten said.

"Agree" We all said.

"Oh and Hinata we got to make you come out of the shell" I said.

"H-h-how?" Hinata asked.

"It can happen if you try hina" I said,"Oh and is it ok for me to call you Hina?" I asked.

"Yes i-i-i'll try my best and you can c-c-call me Hina" Hinata said.

"Kay will start today" I said," How about we pratice our aim"

"Yeah!" Hinata and Ino yellled or atleast Ino did.

"But i'm a master at it" Tenten said.

"That dosen't matter you can still do it and get better, Hm how about you try to hit a further target then us." I said.

"You know what Saku I love that ideal." Tenten said with a gleam in her eyes.

"Hehehe thanks it comes once in awhile"I said laughing.

"Now lets get started!" Ino yelled.

"Y-yeah" Hinata said.

"Kay" Both me and Tenten said.

After a few hours Hinata hit all of the targets but two, Ino missed 3, Tenten and I hit all our targets.

"Kay girls *pant* will come back at the same time tomorrow but if you have a mission try to get here after it" I said breating kinda hard.

"Kay!" The girls yelled.

"Night" I said.

"Night" They all said and we went our seprate ways.

End of recap

Now the stories begin

I got home and saw my mom. "Hey mom" I said.

"Hey sweety" my mom said," Heres your dinner" she said handing me a plate.

"Thanks" I said and took the plate. I sat down and ate it. I put the plate in the sink and went to bed.

The next day

I woke up got a towl and washcloth got my clothes and went to the shower. I turned the water on hot and then I stripped down and got in the shower. I washed my hair and my body. After that I got out and put on my clothes. It was black shorts, untop of that was a white skirt type thing, a red tank top with the Haruno symbol on, and I had fish nets on my arm and legs. I also put on my pouch that had **Shurikens,Senbons,Kunais,Exploding Notes,and Exploding pouchs. **I put on a necklast it had some cherry blossoms petels on it. I went downstairs and got a apple. I ate it and through the core away. I ran outside but said goodbye to my mom before I ran and put on my ninja shoes. I walk to the bridge team 7 meets at. When I got there I saw Sasuke and Naruto already there. "Hi guys" I said.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled or a said.

"Hn....hi" Sasuke said.

"Hey Naruto or Sasuke can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"You see, I want to pratice my aim so i'm wondering if one of you can sit down under a tree so I can aim" I explained.

"Ah um, Are you aiming at us or at the tree?" Naruto asked.

"You see you are going to sit down while I throw some **Kunais** by your head." I explained again.

"But....."

"I won't hit you and Sasuke can get the ones that are coming at you right Sasuke" I said glaring at Sasuke at the last part of the sentence.

"Hn" Sasuke hnd.

"I'll take that as a yes" I said. So Naruto went by a tree and sat down. I through 2 at a time. The first two I hit the tree. The other times I threw 100 and missed 1 that Sasuke got. It was about 2 hours after I threw all of them. Then I went by Naruto and sat down by him. I was breathing alittle faster.

"Good job Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled.

"Thanks" I said. Then we heard a Poof sound and turned around and saw our sensei Kakashi."Hey Kakashi-sensei what took so long?" I asked.

"I had to help a old lady cross a road" kakashi said.

"Yeah yeah yeah whatever, we need to go to the hokage to get missions Kakashi-sensei" I said walking ahead.

"Hey wait up!" Naruto yelled while running to me.

"Hn" Sasuke said walking towards the hokage.

Kakashi just stood there and sighed, then he started to walk to his students. When they got there they got up and went inside the hokages room.

"Hello hokage, Team 7 is here to get a mission" Kakashi said.

"Ok, you can pick up some weeds for Mrs.Suzuki" Hokage said.

"Ok we accept that mission" Kakashi said.

When they got done with the mission it was 5:50.

"Ok guys, I'll see you tomorrow bye" I said running to go meet the other girls."Hey girls sorry i'm kinda late, I had to finish a mission"

"Its ok" Tenten and Ino said.

"Y-y-y-yeah w-w-what they s-s-s-said." Hinata said.

"Kay so how about we figure out you element" I said.

"H-h-how?" Hinata asked.

"By this piece of paper, You put charka in it and it will tell us" I explained

"Ok, i'll go first" Tenten said. It got sliced.

"Tenten you have wind" I said. Hinata did it and it got soked," You got water" Ino did it and it got sliced "You got wind" I finished.

"What about you?" Ino asked.

"Hm, hold on" I said. The paper rip in two , burn, become wet, fall apart, crumble and disappeard.

"So what do you have?" Tenten asked.

"I got wind,fire,water,lightning, and I can do genjutsu" I explained.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura:Please review

Sasuke: When am I going to be in it more?

Me: Soon

Naruto: Please review when she gets 5 more reviews she will work on her next chapter so Review!

,


	6. authors note

Authors note

You guys it might take me longer to update because i'm in 8th grade honors

But i'll try to write some this weekend

By

Sakuraxgaara223

P.s

SakuraxRyoma will also be late, I help her with the storys


	7. Chapter 6

Back in time?

"Talking"

'thoughts'

**inner Sakura or weapons and moves**

Recap

"So what do you have?" Tenten asked.

"I got wind,fire,water,lightning, and I can do genjutsu" I explained.

End of recap

"How do you have all of those?" Ino asked.

"I don't know" Sakura said.

"H-h-h-how come you have genjutsu?" Hinata asked.

"It means i'll be able to do it alot easier then you guys" Sakura explained.

"Really? Thats cool" Ino said.

"Yep so lets pratice now ok"Sakura said.

"What should we pratice?" Tenten asked.

"Hm how about we pratice our taijustu ok" Sakura said.

"So what will we be doing?" Ino asked.

"Just run around the training fields as much as you can and then start to fight a person ok"Sakura said.

"H-h-hai" Hinata said.

"Ready Set Go" Sakura yelled and ran off. About 20 laps later Hinata and Tenten were done. 40 later Ino was done. About when 100 laps later Sakura was done and fighting Ino.

Tenten beat Hinata and Sakura beat Ino.

"So should we face each other?" Tenten asked.

"Sure and Ino and Hinata fight each other" Sakura said.

Sakura and Tenten started of by throwing some weapons then they went hand to hand. About 10 minutes later Sakura won." Nice try"

"God Sakura your hard" Tenten said,"but good match"

"Yep you guys too" Sakura said.

"What will we do if you are not here?" Hinata asked.

"You guys can pratice what ever you need more pratice on" Sakura said.

"Ok thanks" Hinata said.

"Oh yeah Hina" Sakura started.

"Yea?" Hinata asked.

"Good job of not strutting" Sakura Finished.

"Thanks" Hinata said.

"I'll see you guys later" Sakura said and left. On her way home she saw Kiba."Hey Kiba"

"Hey Sakura how are you today?" Kiba asked.

"Tired but good" Sakura said.

"Why are you tired?" Kiba asked.

"Well I went training for awhile"Sakura said.

"Really cool, well i'll see you later" Kiba said and left.

"Bye Kiba-kun" Sakura mummbled to herself and started back off to her house. When she got there she saw her mom and dad."Hey mom dad"

"Hey sweetie how was your missions?" Her mom ,Seaka, asked.(If you read any prince of tennis stories of mine you would now who she is but in this one shes a ninja)

"Good and I went training after that,so whats for dinner?" Sakura asked.

"Chicken flavor ramen" Seaka said.

"Ok thanks mom" Sakura said and ate dinner and went in her room and fell asleep.

Next day

Sakura woke up and got her ninja outfit on. Then she went downstairs and finished her breakfest up and left. When she was walking she saw Tenten.

"Hey Sakura!" Tenten yelled.

"Hey Tenten,sorry I got to go meet my team i'll see you later" Sakura said.

"Bye" Tenten said. Sakura went back to walking and finally made it to the meeting spot on the bridge.

"Hey guys" Sakura said.

"Hn....hi" Sasuke said.

"HEY SAKURA-CHAN" Naruto yelled or a said. Sakura just grabbed some of her **Kunai's **and threw them at Sasuke. Sasuke just looked up and caught them with his fingers.

"What was that for?" Sasuke asked.

"I need a pratice target" Sakura explained.

"I'LL DO IT!" Naruto yelled.

"Ok Run"Sakura said so Naruto ran off. Sakura threw a couple **Kunai's **at him and they hit him in the leg.

"Owowowowowow" Naruto cried.

"Come here" Sakura said so Naruto walked up to her and she started to heal his legs. About 2 hours more Kakashi poofed in.

"Hey guys lets go to the h-hokages tower" Kakashi said and the last part he whispered because his students already was ahead of him. When they got there they knocked on the door.

"Come in" The Thrid Hokage said. So team 7 came in and saw team 8,"I need you to help them protect Mr. Tazuna"

"When is the mission?" Kakashi asked.

"Today just have your students pack and meet up infront of the gate" Kurenai said.

"Ok kids you heard get your stuff we are going to the wave village" Kakashi said, so Naruto and Sasuke already left and Sakura was about to walk out when Kiba stopped her.

"Hey Sakura can I got with you?" Kiba asked.

"Sure come on" Sakura said so they left to her house. When she got there she walked up to the door and went in,"Mom dad i'm leaving on a mission to the wave so I won't be back for awhile"

"Kay honey don't forget your s.....,Who is this?" Seaka said and at the end asked.

"This is Kiba one of the rookies" Sakura said while coming downstairs with her clothes weapons ect.

"Oh ok sweetie becareful and have fun" Seaka said.

"Kay I will mom bye love you see you soon" Sakura said and left with Kiba.

"Wow I like your mom" Kiba said.

"And you don't like me?" Sakura asked pounting.

"When did I say that?" Kiba asked while pulling me close to him.

"K-k-kiba-kun let go" Sakura stuttered.

"Why?" Kiba asked.

"We got to go to the front gate" Sakura said with a blush staned on her face.

"Hm i'll finish this later" Kiba said while putting his arm around Sakura and walking to the front gate. The others saw Sakura and Kiba walking side by side, even the teachers.

"Young love" Kurenai whispered to Kakashi.

"Yep, better then my book" Kakashi said. Then the two came up and Kiba let go off Sakura.

"Are you guys ready?" Kurenai asked.

"Yep" They said.

"Ok were off" Kakashi said and they left.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

next up Haku and many more please review and there will be more Kiba and Sakura in the future


	8. Chapter 7

Rec

"K-k-kiba-kun let go" Sakura stuttered.

"Why?" Kiba asked.

"We got to go to the front gate" Sakura said with a blush staned on her face.

"Hm i'll finish this later" Kiba said while putting his arm around Sakura and walking to the front gate. The others saw Sakura and Kiba walking side by side, even the teachers.

"Young love" Kurenai whispered to Kakashi.

"Yep, better then my book" Kakashi said. Then the two came up and Kiba let go off Sakura.

"Are you guys ready?" Kurenai asked.

"Yep" They said.

"Ok were off" Kakashi said and they left.

End of Recap

Sakura's P.O.V

We were walking and I noticed a puddle. I turned around and saw Kakashi and Kurenai looking at the puddle too.

"Why is there a puddle?" Kiba asked me in a low voice so only I could hear him.

"I don't know it hasn't rain for a long time" I said in a low voice. Then all of a sudden a few Kunai's came at us. I did a front flip to avoid them. It just flew right past my face and chopped off some of my hair. I then got my balance back to see two guys.

"Hahahaha that little girl has some moves" One said.

"Little?" I asked getting mad.

"Yes you" the other said.

"Sakura calm down" Kakashi said.

The bridge builder started to hide behind Hinata and Shino.

"What do you want?" I asked one of them.

"Hahahahahaha well I guess we will kill the bridge builder and take you with us as our prize" One said laughing.

That did it I was beyond mad I was pissed.

"I am no ones prize!" I yelled.

"Oh but you are" one said. Thats it I am going to kill them. I started to charge them. I punched him in his face and the other one tried to kick me so I bent down and tripped him. Then I saw one of the guys one towards the bridge builder. I saw Kakashi jump in and knocked the guy out. I also saw Kurenai knock the other guy out.

"Why was he after you?" Kakashi asked.

"Um well, You see, The wave country has little money. We didn't have enough money for a higher ranked mission" He explained

"That didn't answer his question" I said.

"Well you know the really famous bussnese man named gato?"

"Yea" I said.

"Well hes taking over the wave country, he doesn't want us to finish the bridge"

"So you lied to us?" Kakasi asked

"I told you we don't have alot of money, you could leave but my grandson would be sad and hate the leaf ninja's for not saving his grandpa" The bridge builder said with a sad voice.

"Fine we will help you" Kakashi said.

"Yay thanks!" The bridge builder said.

I went back and stood by Kiba.

"Are you ok?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"Well because those kunias looked like they were thrown diretly at you" He explained.

"Yeah, I'm ok don't worry" I said walking with everyone else.

"You sure?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, Why?" I asked.

"Your bleeding" Hinata stutterd.

"Where?" I asked.

"On your head" Naruto added. So I lifted up my hand and felt some thick liquid stuff. I pulled my hand down and noticed some blood.

"Oh, its fine" I said starting to heal my head.

So we started off again. We got on a boat the bridge builder must of set it up and rode away. We were going very slow and stayed in the fog. We must be trying to hide. So I kept quiet. When we got to some land we got off and started to walk again.

"DUCK!" Kakashi yelled. So I dived and pulled Naruto down with me.

"Hahahaha I was hoping you wouldn't notice me and get hit" A evil voice said. Ofcourse I knew who it was Zabuza.

"Of course we are going to notice" I said standing up.

"Oh yeah little girl?" Zabuza asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"Watch it Sakura" Kakashi said.

"And you can tell your little follower to come out now and not wait so he can 'kill' you" I added.

All of a sudden you hear to kunais hitting each other.

"How did you know?" Haku asked.

"Hm a guess?" I asked/said.

"Well how about this" Haku asked an did a one handed justu. All of a sudden a thousnd needle came flying at me so I pushed him and flip back myself into Kiba.

"Sorry Kiba" I said.

"Its ok" He said and I went back into fighting.

"You do know Gato isn't going to pay you right, He wants you dead you know" I expianed.

"How do you know?" Zabuza finally asked.

"Think about it, why would he pay you alot of money if he could get you to kill the person he wants killed and then kill you" I said.

"Hm really smart words coming from you" Haku said.

"Trust me wouldn't you want to be alive then dead?" I asked.

"Alive" They bothe mummble.

"So are you gong to contuine this stupid battle or are you going to stop?" I asked.

"Stop" Zabuza said.

"Do you want to go with us to the leaf village or do you want to be hunted by hunter nins?" I asked.

"I suppose we will go with you" Zabuza said.

"Ok then the fights done lets get Mr. Bridge guy home and help him finish hes bridge" I said and started to walk.

"Do we go with you?" Haku asked.

"Hm how about you collect your stuff because we should be done in one or two days" I said.

"Do we help you?"

"Yeah tomorrow at um 8:00 a.m" I said with a smile and walked up to Kiba. The bridge builder walked us to hes home and we met his daughter and his grandson.

__________________________________________________

End of chapter

PLease review and give me any ideal you want Zabuza and Haku end up together.

They are going to be home and get ready for the chunnin exams next chapter so see you soon


	9. Chapter 8

Recap

"Ok then the fights done lets get Mr. Bridge guy home and help him finish hes bridge" I said and started to walk.

"Do we go with you?" Haku asked.

"Hm how about you collect your stuff because we should be done in one or two days" I said.

"Do we help you?"

"Yeah tomorrow at um 8:00 a.m" I said with a smile and walked up to Kiba. The bridge builder walked us to hes home and we met his daughter and his grandson.

End of Recap

We were still heading to the guys house when I heard the bush move. I looked up and saw a little white bunny come out with a note on it. So I grabbed the note off the bunnies back and read it. It said

**Sakura thanks for your help and we are very grateful you are letting us in your village but I got a question. How do you know were not going to get killed? By the hokage? Please write back and put it on the bunnies back and i'll get the note again.**

**Your new friends,**

**Haku & Zabuza**

I took out a pen and started to write back. I put down,

**I know there not going to kill you because thats not how we are. If you will obey the rules and don't kill anyone in the village you'll be fine. You might be in some trouble. They might just have someone watch you at all times. Might have ANBU surround you. Or just something like probation. They might make you do D rank missions you know like what Genin should do. And the hokage is a kind hearted old man I don't think he will ever have anybody killed unless you attack the village.**

**Your friend,**

**Sakura Haruno**

"What are you writing?" Kakashi asked me.

"Huh?" I asked and looked up,"Oh Haku-kun and Zabuza-kun wrote me a message" I said while I tied the note on the bunnies back. I saw the bunny run the oppsite direction we were going.

"Huku-kun?Zabuza-kun?" Kiba asked.

"I put kun at the end of all my guy friends Kiba-kun" I explained.

"Ok" He said with a little sad smile. That made me walk up to his side and whisper.

"But I only let my boyfriend stay in my place" I whispered and saw him blush. I giggled and kept on walking. After a few minutes we made it to the guys house. We walked in ate and went to bed.

Next day

I woke up and smelled some food. I got up and put on my fishing net shirt and put a green tank top over it. Then I put on some black shorts and put my to swords on my back making them look like a x. I walk out to the kitchen and saw Kiba, Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Shino, and Kurenai seating at the table eating.

"Hi" I said tiredly seating down.

"When your done eating head down to the bridge" Kakshi said leaving.

"Hai" I said and poured some cereal. Then I got the milk and noticed everyone left. I ate and left. When I was running I heard a scream so I turned a back to the family. There I saw the mom aka the little kids mother tied up."Let her go" I said.

"Try and make us little girl" The guy said with a sword out ready to attack.

"Fine i'll make you but you won't like it" I said and took out my own sword. He ran at me and then swung his sword. I put my sword up and they clashed. I put some charka in the hit so he flew back and hit the wall behind that crumbled. It wasn't there house wall it was just a wall in the middle of the street. Anyways I looked up at the other guy and saw him run away screaming. I just giggled and looked up at the mom and little boy."Are you two ok?" I asked.

"Yes, thanks" The mother said.

"Your welcome" I said and waved and left. I ran back to the bridge and saw a million of Gatos men. "Grrr" I grd. I stayed hidden and jumped up behind some of the thugs,men. I knocked them all out and saw the others stand there with a nasty kind of smile.

"If we capture her can we have her?" One of the guys asked.

"Sure but she'll need to be a waitress with a really really short skirt and a see through shirt" Gato said.

"Oh, Can we have fun with her after her little job?" Another one asked.

"Ofcourse after me and her clients that is. I mean she will be a waitress in my little cafe" Gato said with his own nasty smile.

"GRRRRRRRR! HOW MANY TIMES ARE MEN TRYING TO DO SOMETHING TO ME OR HAVE ME AS A PRIZE!!" I yelled angerly.

"Well sweety its because your very beatiful and we want a bad girl" Gato said,"ATTACK HER!" Gato yelled. I looked up and saw thousand of guys running at me. I block all there attacks and knocked them out. I looked up because I heard a splash in the water and saw Haku there smiling at me and knocked out the rest.

"Whered that damn Gato go?" I asked.

"He got pushed in the water don't worry" Zabuza said.

"Thanks!" I said,"Now lets finish this bridge, I want to go home" I finished. So we all got back to work on the bridge and finished it by the end of the day. Thats when the mom and the little kid showed up with the whole village.

"What happened?" the little kid asked.

"Nothing much just killed Gato and knocked out his men" I said.

"So you didn't need our help?" the little boy asked.

"No, but you did good, You came and tried to help thats all that matters" I said smiling. The little boy then came up running to me with a smile.

"Thanks!" The boy yelled.

"Your welcome" I said,"Now are all you guys ready to go back to your home?" I asked.

"Wait! Don't you and your friends want to stay one more night since you worked all day?" the mom asked.

"Sure" Kakashi said. We walked home ate, and went to bed.

Next day

I woke up and noticed everyone was still asleep. So I got up and headed for the bathroom to change my clothes. When I got to the bathroom I changed into a green tank top with the Haruno cresent on it and some black shorts. I went back in the room to put my clothes and saw Kiba getting up.

"Hi Sakura" He said.

"Hi Kiba-kun" I said putting my stuff back in my bag.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm going outside. You want to come?" I asked.

"Sure hang on" He said so I walked out of the room and stood at the door. A few minutes later Kiba walked out.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yep lets go" He said walking to the front door. I followed him. Then we made it outside and sat down ontop of a tree.((AN. I forgot to tell you Kakashi taught them how to climb trees without hands)) I sat there humming a song when I felt Kiba's arm go around my waist. I looked up at him and smile.

"Kiba-kun, why do you always seem to worry about me?" I asked.

"Well I just have this big crush on you" He said truly.

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Yeah, I had a crush on you since the acadamy days. But you were crazy about Sasuke this and Sasuke that" He explained.

"Well Kiba-kun you don't have to worry anymore because I have a crush on you too" I said.

"Oh, since when?" He asked.

"I think it was like the last to days of the acadamy days" I said. We both jumped down and hugged each other. "We better go back in" I said. So we walked in and saw everyone looking at us.

"What?" Kiba asked.

"What were you to doing out there?" Sasuke asked.

"We woke up before all of you so we decided to get some fresh air" I said.

"And what did you too talk about?" Kurenai asked.

"Nothing" I said pulling Kiba with me back upstairs,"We are collecting our stuff!" I yelled before they could ask anything. We finished packing our bags. We went back down stairs and saw food on the table. We sat down and ate. After the breakfest we said our goodbyes and left.

Time skip to the village

We walked in through the gates and noticed the who people protect the village about to attack. You again can hear kunais clash and see me with two kunais holding back the two ninjas.

"It's ok they are here to become a leaf village ninja" I said calmly.

"How how how did you see us coming?" One asked.

"I heard your footsteps" I said.

"Kakashi didn't even move though" A guy pointed out.

"Oh, but he did wasn't there two mist ninja's there?" I asked moving away. In the stop those two ninja were suppose to be were emety.

"But aren't you only a Genin, they shouldn't be able to hear like that" The other guy said.

"Shes a strange one" Kakashi said shaking his head.

"Hey! Whats that suppose to mean!" I yelled.

"Nothing calm down" Kakashi said lauging a little.

"Any way Kakashi howd you make the to bad mist nin change there minds?" One asked.

"I didn't neither did Kurenai. Sakura did" Kakashi said pointing at me.

"WHAT! HOW?" They yelled.

" I just talked to them" I said boredly.

"Are you sure shes a Genin?" They both said in disbelief.

"Yeah i'm possitive" Kakashi said.

"Can we go I need to go home and take a cat nap" I said.

"Fine, i'll bring Haku and Zabuza to the hokage with Kurenai and you six get your rest" Kakashi said and disappeared with Kurenai.

"Bye" I said leaving. I got to my house and went to my room to sleep.

Next day

I woke up and got changed into my ninja outfit. Then I walked downstairs,ate,and left. I headed back to the red bridge. When I got there I saw Kakashi,Sasuke,and Naruto.

"Am I late?" I asked.

"No we just came early" Kakashi said.

"Oh, Kaka-sensei did Haku and Zabuza get in?" I asked.

"Yep Don't worry" He said.

"Yah!" I yelled.

"Oh yeah, I have entered you three in the Chuunin exams" Kakashi said.

"Cool" Naruto said.

"You guys will beable to choose on your own but remember the chose you make can have a affect on your team" Kakashi said and left.

So the chuunin exams are already here.

* * *

Please review


	10. Chapter 9

Recap

So the chuunin exams are already here.

End of Recap

Chapter 9

I walked away after Kaka-sensei told us we had no practice. I was walking to the weapon store to get new kunia's with blossoms on them. I walked in and met up with Ai.

"Hey Ai" I said.

"Hey Sakura, what do you need today?" She asked walking up to me.

"I'm looking for my kunias" I said.

"Oh! You mean the ones with blossoms?" She asked. I nodded my head. "Ok follow me" She added. She walked me in the back of the store. I saw about 100 kunias there. I picked them all up and gave her the money.

"Thanks" I said and walked out the store. I walked home. When I got there I noticed a note on the kitchen table.

It said:

** Dear Sakura,**

**Me and your dad left to go on a mission. We will be gone intill the chuunin exams start. We have to go all the way to the rain village. So i'll see you when we get home.**

** Love,**

** Mom,Dad**

I almost forgot mom and dad leaves. How can I forget that. Stupid me. I sighed and looked at the paper Kaka-sensei gave me. I sighned it and put it on my desk. I walked outside and ran into Kiba.

"Hey Sakura" Kiba said looking down at me.

"Hey Kiba-kun" I said looking up. I saw him have a smile on his face.

"Do you want to come with me to get some food?" Kiba asked.

"Sure but your paying" I said with my own smile.

"I'm ok with that" Kiba said taking my hand," So we'll call it a date"

"Ofcourse!" I said loudly and laughed as we swung our arms up and down.

"So where do you want to go?" Kiba asked.

"Hm how about the ramen stand" I said looking at him.

"Hanging around Naruto to much eh?" Kiba asked laughing.

"So?" I asked blushing.

"No reason" Kiba said. We walked all the way to the ramen stand and sat down.

"What would you two like?" The old man asked.

"Miso ramen" We both said at the same time. The old man nodded his head and went back to the stove and started to cook. We talked some and laughed intill the food came. We looked at it and started to eat. When we finsihed the food we stood up and Kiba payed. We walked out of the ramen place and walked to the forest. I looked around to see beautiful trees and more.

"I love this view" I said with the brightest smile on my face.

"Oh really?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah its just so peacefull and all" I said.

"Would you like to watch the sunset with me?" Kiba asked.

"Yes! I would love to" I yelled. We walked to a clear spot by the lake and layed down on the ground. I was right next to him and cuddle up alittle to him. We sat there for a few hours just viewing the beautiful view.

"Thanks for tonight Kiba-kun" I said standing up and stretching.

"Your welcome"He said standing up also. He walked me to my house,"Are you home alone?"

"Huh?" I asked confused,"Oh yea" I said smiling.

"Are you going to be ok?" Kiba asked.

"Yep" I said about to open up the door. Kiba grabbed my arm softly and turned me around. My face was so close to his I started to blush.

"Kiba-kun what what are you doing?" I asked.

"This" Kiba said moving his face closer to mine. His lips touch mine and asked for permission to come in my mouth. I opened up my lips to grant his wishes. After a a minute or so he pulled back.

"Thanks Kiba-kun love ya and see you later" I said.

"Love ya too" Kiba said and left. I walked in the house and took off my shoes. I walked to the kitchen and got a cup of Dr. Pepper. I drank all of it and washed the cup. I walked up to my room and fell asleep.

Next day

I woke up and looked at the clock.

"Shoot we have pratice today!" I yelled running to the bathroom and got ready. I walked out with my outfit and ran back downstairs,grabbed my pouch, and put in all the materals. I ran outside and ran to the bridge.

"Sakura-chan why where you late?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry Naruto-kun Sasuke-kun I was running late" I said bowing down.

"Its ok" Sasuke said.

"Agree!" Naruto yelled.

After a few more hours Kakashi showed up.

"Today we are going to train all three elements" Kakashi said.

"Hai!" We all said.

After practice

We all did well and walked home.

Time skip to the first day of the chuunin exams

I just got to th academy. I walked up and met my team plus Kaka-sensei.

"Hi guys" I said.

"Hi" They all said.

"I'm glad you all came" Kakashi said. Blablabla I already heard this. After he was done talking we walked in the door and walked in the 'right' room. I saw the two guards protecting the door.

"This is the wrong floor, lets go guys" I said walking away.

"What do you think your doing?" Neji asked while glaring at me.

"I am going to the right floor and room" I said and walked away. But in a flash I saw one of the guards infront of me with a glare. He lifted up his hand acting like he was going to punch me.

* * *

Please review!


	11. Chapter 10

**Back in time**

**Recap**

"I am going to the right floor and room" I said and walked away. But in a flash I saw one of the guards in front of me with a glare. He lifted up his hand acting like he was going to punch me

**End of recap**

I quickly put my hand up and caught his fist. I twisted his hand and gave him the sweetest smile I could get out.

"Now, its not nice attacking people is it?" I asked with a smile.

"Sakura you ok?" Naruto asked glaring at the guard.

"Of course" I said smiling," This guard couldn't hurt me." I felt the guard move his hands trying to flip me.

"Sai! stop it!" The other guard yelled.(no not the Sai that they get on there team after Sasuke leaves)

"Why!?" Sai yelled.

"She is the one who got you know who good, and he even said he will you know if you mess with her"

"Oh I forgot about that Kaito" Sai said," I'm very sorry Sakura"

I sighed as I shrugged my shoulders and walked away.

"Sakura?" Kiba asked.

"Yes Kiba-kun?" I asked smiling at him.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Of course" I said grabbing his hand. He closed his hand right after and blushed,"Awe is kiba-kun embarrassed?" I whispered in his ear.

"Maybe" He whispered back. I laughed and say Kakashi standing at the right door.

"Err Sakura? Where is your team?" Kakashi asked laughing.

"Naruto is with Hinata and Sasuke is with the new chick um whats her face" I said.

"You mean Ai?" Kiba asked.

"Yea the new girl with blue hair and viloit eyes" I said laughing.

"So you forgot you best friends name huh Saku" Ai said with a evil smile.

"Nope, I just forgot because i'm with Kiba-kun" I said lauging.

"Oh I know how that is, I'm like that with Sasuke poo"

"S-S-Saskue poo!?" I asked laughing.

"Shut it Haruno" Sasuke said. Ai punched Sasuke in the arm and glared.

"Don't tell SAKURA to shut it and called her by HER name" Ai said glaring.

"Of course baby" Sasuke said.

"Wow sasuke who knew you were such a sweet heart" Hinata said laughing.

"Ooh Naruto what did you do to her!" I yelled.

"NOTHING!" Naruto yelled hiding behind Kakashi.

"Teenagers" Kakashi said shaking his head.

* * *

I am so so so so so so so sorry I haven't updated in forever.

My grandma died and it was really hard on me, she lived with me so I didn't want to ever write again but i'm back, I'll make the chapter longer later. Sorry for oocness. lolz just wanted to throw something random out there so tada here is my chapter.

Please review and help me want to write again, I want your truthful opioin so.........Hope to see ya soon

By,

SakuraxGaara2233


	12. Chapter 11

**Back in time **

Recap!

Of course baby" Sasuke said.

"Wow sasuke who knew you were such a sweet heart" Hinata said laughing.

"Ooh Naruto what did you do to her!" I yelled.

"NOTHING!" Naruto yelled hiding behind Kakashi.

"Teenagers" Kakashi said shaking his head.

End of recap

**A.N: What up peoples! i'm back and ready to write! lolz sorry for the hyperness, just got done with a party and i'm ready to get started :D so here is sakuraxgaara2233...BACK IN BUSINESS :D heck yea! lolz ok don't forget to R&R :P**

The story begins

"Got a problem with is kakashi-sensei?" I asked giving him a glare," We are teenagers who are ninjas, don't mess with us"

"I'm your teacher who can beat you Sakura" Kakashi told me with a muhahahahahaha i'm stronger then you look.

I stuck my tounge out at him and said," Ooooh please you can't beat a fly!"

"Sakura get your ass in there before your late!" Kakashi said with a sweat drop,"Oh and I CAN TO KILL A FLY!"

I smile and laughed,"Sure you can" and walked away with Kiba.

"Wow Sakura hyper much?" Ai asked laughing so hard that Sasuke had to hold her up.

"Of course babe" I said laughing,

Ai pouted and said," I thought I was baby and you were babe!"

"Muhahahahahah Never!" I said running way.

Meanwhile with Kiba, Naruto, and Sasuke

"Well atleast Hinata isn't in that, wait were is she!" Narute yelled.

"Muhahahahahaha you guys are my hoes and i'm your pimp!" Hinata yelled,"SO therefore" Hinata said smiling," you both are baby and babes!"

Kiba slapped himself," Who the hell gave them pop!"

"Er NARUTO DID!" Sasuke yelled

"Sasuke got drunk!" Naruto yelled

"Yo baby stop yelling!" Ai yelled skipping over to Sasuke and kissed him, " Your making a scene i'm mean we are in a room full of ninjas" Ai said smiling.

(A.N. sorry couldn't help myself :D)

"Um you guys might want to quiet done" Kabuto said.

"Whyyyy because the baby is getting cranky, oh hush it up kabuto and go away!" Ai and I said with a evil smile that said, we know your secret so don't mess with us.

"What secret?" Kabuto asked outloud on accident," and who are you?"

"Secret" I said skipping away.

"Wait for me baby!" Ai yelled skipping to me.

"Wait for your pimp!" Hinata yelled

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine" Me and Ai said pouting.

Lesson: Never give the naruto girls pop or you'll regret it :D sorry for short chappy, Me has to work on my other stories. Please review and yeaaaa I should never have dr. pepper I don't think :D anyways! please pretty please review :D even if you hate it. And yes Sasuke was suppose to be like that because he accidently drank some beer...

Sakura: BAD SASUKE YOU AREN'T SUPPOSE TO DRINK LITTLE KIDS ARE AROUND HERE!

Sasuke: KAKASHI TOLD ME IT WAS COFFEE!

Sakura: but It look like beer *sweat drop*

by,

Sakuraxgaara2233


End file.
